Fire's Gettin' Hot in Here
by Gen Ericson
Summary: Peeta's mourning is rudely interrupted by a bizarre figure on the horizon.


Peeta stood over Katniss' grave, as well as the several other graves of their children. The tragedy that had taken the lives of his entire family had left Peeta's legs completely disfigured, and filled with a sadness for his fallen lover. He'd known no other person he'd loved so much, and felt that there would no one would ever replace him. Little did he know that he was horribly wrong.

The Space Pope's lone figure lurked about, silently watching from the distance. He licked his fingers, one at a time, and slurped with each. His scaled skin was slick, and the spittle remained on the fingers. He would be needing that later. For now, however, he would have to be patient, and bide his time, waiting for the right moment.

Peeta shook his head, feeling like this would be the last time he'd visit this grave. He'd rather take his own life, instead of live in a cruel world without a lover to keep him satisfied both mentally and sexually. His life was at an ultimate low. He had planned the suicide out completely, all the details, and his will. He wheeled around in his wheelchair, wheeling the wheeled wheelchair away from the graves.

"WHOOOOOPLASWOOPDOOP!"

The cry came from almost no-where, and yet still, it was delightfully enticing for Peeta. He turned the wheelchair around, to try and get a view of this mysterious noise-maker. The Space Pope's figure was outlined, the sun in the background, an extraordinarily long length dangling and swaying gently in the breeze. Peeta had to do a double-take, unsure what to make of this.

Peeta felt like this could be potentially be dangerous, but with a total indifference to his life anymore, he began slowly and reluctantly wheeling towards the Pope. He got close enough, and greeted himself quickly. "I-I'm Peeta."

The Pope let out another call, but Peeta was apprehensive. Before he knew what the fuck was going on, the Pope charged forward. Dashing through gravestones, and knocking many over on the way, he went to leap at the boy.

"Oh, please, lord have mercy!" Peeta cried out, fear sparking in his eyes.

The Pope pounced on him, letting his reptile tongue slowly connect with Peeta's neck. Peeta had fallen out of his wheelchair, and to his own shock, he quite enjoyed the feeling of a the Pope's tongue. He let himself slowly edge under the Pope, looking up, practically begging for more.

Suddenly, out of literally nowhere at all and purely for the convenience of the story, water poured in and pooled around them. It was warm, and a delight for them both as the Pope entered Peeta's mouth with his tongue. Much to his delight, the boy absolutely adored this experience. It was a pleasurable and sensual overload.

Peeta considered it a new experience, as he slowly unbuckled his pants with his hands. The Pope let his large tail wrap around Peeta's back to pull him closer, and Peeta felt himself simply overloaded with pleasure. The Pope let his Pope-Cloak slowly drift off of him, and the two disappeared into a sensual experience under the warm water.

Peeta's sensationally joyous load was cut brutally short, however, as he realised what was about to happen. Quite suddenly, the Pope's rock-hard lizard penis entered into his butt. It slid in smoothly, but that was purely due to the force at which it was inserted. The pain may have been immense, but the absolutely glorious pleasure was by far worth it.

Peeta felt his posterior slowly beginning to rip and bleed, simply from the pressure of the Pope's enormous reptile cock. He pushed himself on, although felt his live slowly draining away as blood began coating the Pope's penis. Peeta ultimately fell limp after several minutes of having his butt ripped open. The Space Pope climaxed, letting a mighty reptile's cry escape himself. He let himself leave Peeta's now cold corpse, and drifted away slowly, leaving Peeta's cold corpse for dead.

A few moments after the Pope's departure, a miniature and reptilian form emerged from the ruptured butt of Peeta's form. It smirked to itself, before letting off a high-pitched giggle, and scuttled off into the night as the water drifted away.


End file.
